Nightmare
by Consulting Centurion
Summary: A sense of foreboding trickled into my soul. I was trapped. I whirled around to face the source of my terror. My breathing stopped as I came face to face with my living nightmare. The one thing that has haunted me for far too long. BxE SUSPENSE R&R!
1. Time

**okay so this is something that popped into my head while i was in the library typing something else for Pre AP English II. I was trying to work on my Heaven's Cry Out story when i thought of this. I hope you like it. I can write more, if people ask me to. If not then i'm content leaving it a vauge one-shot. I hope you like it!!! REVIEW!**

**XxBellaxCullenxX**

Nightmare

I frantically through the forest, thrashing my way through the under brush. I searched desperately for a break in the dense branches. I kept running. Brambles tore at my hair and clothes. Twigs snapped under my rushing feet. My breath came is quick fleeting spurts. My chest was heaving. My heart beat unsteadily. As I pushed harder through the woods, I heard something that made my senses stop and an icy shiver ran down my spine. Fear, horror, and panic slowly seeped through my body. A sense of foreboding trickled into my soul. I was trapped. I whirled around to face the source of my terror. My breathing stopped as I came face to face with my living nightmare. The one thing that has haunted me for far too long. Hands of cold steel mercilessly moved, slowly painfully. I could feel a sense of menacing laugher radiating from this fiend. Scream ripped from my throat, and erupted from me. Tearing my consciousness.

Still screaming I flew up out of my bed. Two cold hands clasp my mouth, smothering my shriek. My heart was pounding. I was heaving for breath. A pair of stone arms pulled me into a strong embrace. Tears fell relentlessly from my eyes. Adding moister to my already sweat soaked face. I was trembling. My eyes were wide with shock.

"Bella? What's wrong? What did you dream?" He rocked me gently back and forth. I wrapped my arms around him, terrified to let him go. His voice dripped with worry. I drew in a shaky breath and told him my dream. He listened quietly, his alabaster brow creasing more with every sentence. He rubbed small circles on my back as I explained my nightmare. I was on the brink of tears as I finished. I was still quaking. Edward put both hands of my face and look directly into my eyes. "Bella, what were you running from?" His voice was grave, with a slight hint of sternness, as if he was going to murder the one that I was running from. Tears welled in my eyes and spilled silently over. I looked away from him and whispered,

"_Time_"


	2. Horror

**Okay so i went ahead and did the first chapter from Eddie-poo's POV and then i suppose i'll write another chapter sometime in the nrea future...hope you like it...LOVE!**

EPOV

I entered Bella's room and sat quietly into the rocking chair. After about thirty minutes of silence, I heard Bella's heart rate increase. It rapidly grew fast and faster. Bella became more and more restless. A thin layer of sweat broke across her forehead. She began to gasp for breath and her restlessness became thrashing. I rushed to her side and tried to calm her lashing. I softly called her name trying to draw her out of the consuming unconsciousness. Bella's heart frantically beat in her chest. When I couldn't stir Bella, I shook her shoulder lightly. She bolted up and a blood-curling scream erupted from her. I gripped my hand over Bella's mouth, suppressing her shriek. She was gasping for breath and her heartbeat flooded my ears. I pulled her into my arms into a protective embrace. She was shaking violently. Tears gushed from her wide-open eyes. Sweat soaked her face.

"Bella? What's wrong? What did you dream?" I rocked her gently back and forth. She wrapped her small arms around me. I looked into her shaken eyes. She drew in a shaky breath and began to tell me her dream. I listened quietly.

"I was running, through a forest, something was chasing me. I was trying to get away. To find a break in the branches. I heard something and when I turned around _it _was there. Two steal hands moved extremely slow, in a menacing way. Then I screamed, and I woke up" Her voice broke. She was near tears when she finished. I put both hands on the side of her face and looked directly to Bella. In the gravest tone I asked,

"Bella, what were you running from?" Tears welled in her eyes and pain spread across her features. She agonizingly looked away from me and whispered hoarsely, to my horror,

"_Time_"


	3. Edward's Epiphany

**Okay so here is the next chapter...it's a little longer than the other two, but still good. I'm trying to improve my vocabulary so i'm making this story as descriptive as possible. I hope you enjoy this. I've been working very hard on it. I'll write during my first block class, when my computer applications teacher is babbling on about something technical...haha. Anyways happy reading!**

**XxBellaxCullenxX**

Personally, I find time to be a fickle thing. When one wishes for time to move fast, it slows to a lethargic pace. Then, suddenly time speeds up, and takes sudden lurches, before slowing. To me time has always irrelevant. I've always had too much time. When you have forever, time really doesn't matter. But then I met Bella. When she came tumbling into my life, my perspective of time completely changed. I tell myself that Bella and I have all the time in the world together, but in the deep recesses of my mind I know that we really don't, she doesn't. I know that Bella won't always be with me. No matter how much I want her to, she doesn't have forever. I have nothing in life to fear but fear itself. Death I fear not. But Bella's different; she's so delicate, vulnerable, and fragile. My life, keeps going, I have an existence, not a life. Bella, she must live knowing that her life could be over any second. I have an endless amount of re-do's, start-over's, and resets. Life is like a never-ending game, where every ten years you hit the "reset" button and you do everything over again. For Bella, she gets one shot at this. She gets to breathe air, and need it. To be warm. She gets to feel her heart beating. She's gone in a sigh. _Time_. Just when you think you have all the time in the world, you never have enough. I can never have enough time with Bella. My time with her is limited. While I live in fear that I will lose her. She must live day-to-day, waiting for her impending doom. She _knows_ what the end of the line is for her, what waits at the finish of this amazing race that is life. _Death_. When the clock stops ticking, when time no longer exists. That is Bella's fate. She will die. And I am condemned to walk this earth, to just _be_. I had always planned that when Bella…was…no longer here, to follow her soon after, I was going to cross that bridge when I got there. But, I was also hurting Bella in the process, I cannot dream, when I close my eyes, sleep eludes me. But, this nightmare was an unconscious plea, a revelation of Bella's deepest, darkest horrors. _I'm running out of time_. _Bella_ is running out of time. The clock is ticking, the paths are set…but which way do I choose?


	4. Choice

**Okay...like i said...i'm not dead. I told you that i would eventually get on with this story...we're on break now so i have more time on my hands to write. I guess this is the last chapter of the story, i'm _thinking_, about writing a sequel to this. If you'd like a sequel then just lemme know. I may be able to put a story together. PEACE...R&R!**

EPOV

I had a decision to make. To change Bella, or to leave her human. To condemn her to an eternal night, or to let her grow old and die away. What was more unbearable? I know what Bella wants. She wants to be changed, I know that. But I just don't know what to do. I'm at a loss for what to do. It should be simple shouldn't it? It shouldn't be this hard. I am such a selfish creature. Why can't I just let Bella have what she wants? Don't I want that too? I do. I want Bella forever. I want her to be mine, as long as we both shall exist. She wants that too. But I don't want Bella to lose all her human moments. She is so afraid of getting older. I understand that it isn't a superficial thing. Yet, Bella doesn't get that I will always think that she is the most beautiful thing in the world.

I watched my angel sleeping in my arms. She clung to me. As if I would go anywhere. I gazed at her pouted, slightly parted lips; I could feel her warm breath tickling my chest. She looked a great deal more peaceful than she had earlier. I tightened my arms around her. She snuggled deeper into my chest. I sighed. _Okay, it's now, or never…I have to do this, before I lose my nerve._

I whispered, "Bella?" she stirred slightly. "Bella?" She tucked her head further into my chest. I chuckled. I lifted her face to mine. I traced her lips with my fingertip. Then I leaned down and brushed my lips to her forehead, then her nose. I kept tracing her face with my finger. "Bella?"

"Hmmm?" Her eyes were still closed.

"Wake up" She slightly frowned. Her forehead creased.

"Mm-mm" I smiled. I leaned and ever so softly pressed my lips to hers. I felt her eyelashes brush against my face. When I pulled back she looked at me quizzically. "What?" She whispered hoarsely.

"I-I have something to ask you" She looked confused.

"Okay…"

"What is the one thing you want most?" Her eyes widened.

"Us to be together…forever" I nodded.

"If I change you, will—will you give me something in return?" She gave a slight gasp.

"Of course!" She said a little too loud. "What do you want?" She sat up. I followed suit. I took her hand in mine. I looked at out hands for a few minutes. Then I looked up at her.

"W-will you marry me?" I whispered. Bella's eyes grew wide, and tears welled in her eyes. She grinned. Then her lips came crashing into mine. I smiled into the kiss. "Is that a yes?" Smiled.

"That's definitely a yes" A surge of joy shot through my heart. I thought that for a second my heart had started to beat again. It felt as if it was going to burst out of my chest. I smiled.

We laid back down again, my fiancé in my arms. I was perfectly at piece right now. I kissed Bella softly.

"Thank you" I whispered into her hair.

"For?"

"Loving me," I laughed.

"Edward, you have no idea how easy it is to love you, are the reason I get up in the morning. The one fact that I live for, you love me" I could her the smile in her voice.

"I love you, always and forever" I kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too Romeo" She took my hand and held it in hers.

Bella fell back asleep after some time. Due to my humming of her lullaby I'm guessing. There were many details that we still had to work out, but at least there was one problem solved tonight. Our nightmare was over, forever.

**Yes i know, i'm a sucker for happy endings. I'm a hardcore BxE writer and reader so, naturally they'd end up together. Sorry if you don't like that. I'm attempting to branch out in my writing, but one thing will never change...BXE!!! hoped you liked the story. REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
